


Gefallener Engel

by BaoziBang



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaoziBang/pseuds/BaoziBang
Summary: Dort fällt, ein Mann, so schön und bleich,Und seht, die Flügel herausgerissen aus dem Leib,und doch so vollkommen, strahlend hell wie der Mond,unendlich schön im tot.





	Gefallener Engel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was 16...

Dort fällt, ein Mann, so schön und bleich,  
Und seht, die Flügel herausgerissen aus dem Leib,  
und doch so vollkommen, strahlend hell wie der Mond,  
unendlich schön im tot.

Doch dann, er zuckt und Augen wie Rubine starren mich an,   
hinein in meine schwarze Seele bricht das Licht,  
erleuchtet das Herz das lag im dunkeln,   
und doch das schwarz färbt sich nicht.

Er erhebt sich schnell, und doch galant,  
redet von Schmerz und auch Hass,  
seine Worte hören sich wie alles an,  
doch sagen tut es mir nichts.

Zu verwirrt um zu denken,  
zu klar um zu sterben,  
dass ist dass einzige was ich höre  
und doch ist er hier und sein Blut auf meinem Hemd.

Es schimmerte silbern im Licht des Mondes,  
und auch etwas schwarz glitzert dort,  
er verschwindet so schnell wie in meinem Traum,  
und doch bin ich sicher,  
er muss ein gefallener Engel sein!


End file.
